


A Dose of Kent

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smallville sheriff is ready to finally put Lex Luthor in his place, but what he witnesses changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dose of Kent

## A Dose of Kent

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : The Smallville sheriff is ready to finally put Lex Luthor in his place, but what he witnesses changes his mind. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Sheriff Paul Abrams had been waiting for this moment since Lex Luthor had returned to Smallville. Almost giddily, he exited his police car and strode up to the Humvee bearing the license plate: CLex III. 

It was no secret that Lex Luthor had become involved with Clark Kent, the two going so far as to have a wedding ceremony in Hawaii and signing a domestic partnership agreement. The sheriff had even heard that the pair had adopted several children, one of whom was reportedly spawn from one of Luthor's ex-trysts. 

Jonathan and Martha Kent spoke nothing but the best now of the young man they had come to consider as their son-in-law, and praised the devotion the Luthor heir showed his partner and their children. 

The sheriff simply wasn't convinced. Once a Luthor, always a Luthor. This being the case, the sight and sounds that greeted him when the tinted driver's-side window slid down, was nothing like he'd ever expected. Lex Luthor was indeed behind the wheel of the overlarge vehicle, but the young man in the driver's seat was nothing like the arrogant, swaggering young braggart who had vacated Smallville for Metropolis the moment Clark Kent had set off to Metropolis U. This Lex Luthor was dressed in an open baseball shirt over a simple powder blue t-shirt; khaki shorts, and a ragged Metropolis Sharks baseball cap perched on his head, completed the ensemble. The beige-tinted Revo sunglasses were the only indication of the younger man's extensive wealth. 

Luthor's appearance wasn't the only thing that had shocked the sheriff, however. Instead of the staccato beat of club music, which was so often heard blaring from the younger man's expensive cars when he had previously been a resident of Smallville, the trill of what was unmistakably the theme song to a popular children's television show was resounding through the vehicle. Just as the sheriff was about to open his mouth, the tune changed to a much louder song from yet another well-known show. 

Luthor visibly cringed and smiled apologetically, turning towards the back seat as he started to speak. "Sorry about that, Sheriff Abrams." Looking over his shoulder, he quietly commanded in a soft, understanding tone, but one that brooked no argument, "Conner, turn that down. Papa can barely hear himself think." 

"Sorry about that, Papa." 

The Sheriff leaned into the driver's side window a bit to get a clearer view of the backseat. What he saw only shocked him more. Seated in the rear, all properly strapped into the finest of childcare car seats and booster chairs were the three Kent-Luthor children. A girl, with flaming auburn hair pulled back into a low ponytail, who appeared to be around age six or seven, was smiling at him softly as she looked up from her bright yellow hard-back mystery book. The boy, Conner apparently, was seated just behind Luthor, and stretching up to fiddle with the vehicle's rear stereo controls. Both older children were dressed similarly to Luthor, and the Sheriff blinked with the realization that the uniforms were for the Smallville Crows t-ball league. It was then that he heard a soft coo from the middle seat. 

Reflexively, Luthor reached into the Gucci diaper bag on the seat next to him and extracted a half-filled bottle of what appeared to be juice, handing it over the seat to the girl, who without question set aside her book and offered it to the baby. "Thank you, Kendall. That should keep him happy until we get to the park." 

Turning back to the sheriff finally, Luthor had the grace to look abashed. "Sorry about that," he muttered, echoing the young boy's earlier apology. "I'm sure you didn't just stop me to watch our version of 'Mister Mom'." The younger man's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "I wasn't speeding, was I? I've been so good about it since the children came along, but I might have been pushing it. Conner's a bit late for his ball game this morning, but trying to get these three together on my own to get anywhere on time is quite a task. Clark had meetings at the _Planet_ yesterday evening and today, so he'll be meeting us at the park." Luthor visibly winced as he realized how much he was babbling. "But, of course, you didn't need to know all that. So, was that it? Was I speeding?" 

"Um, no," Sheriff Abrams managed to answer, after a few moments of awkward silence. "You, um, have an expired license plate." 

Luthor sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Sheriff. Clark usually takes care of these things. I'm sure the renewal is in a pile on his desk at home. We've both been having some late nights with the baby lately. Kenny is quite the handful. And Clark's been so busy at work." 

The sheriff blinked, surprised at how rapidly his view of Lex Luthor was changing. It took only a split second to make his decision. "No harm done. Just make sure you get it taken care of soon." 

"Are you sure, Sheriff? I know I deserve a ticket. I don't want you to think I was trying to get your sympathy because of the children." Luthor's face split into a grin as he continued. "And I certainly don't plan on taking a nine-iron to your car. I'm well past that stage of my life." 

Sheriff Abrams found himself shaking his head in amusement at the younger man's remembrance of his aggressive outburst towards the meter maid who had ticketed him so long ago. Luthor's comment had only helped to strengthen the sheriff's resolve. "No, a warning's what I would have given anyone else in your position, and it's what I'm giving you. Wouldn't want to be unfair, now would I?" 

The sheriff was surprised himself at the easy smile that came to his lips. "I know that my grandchildren distract the he-, er heck out of me too. You just have a safe trip. I'll probably see you over at the park later. My grandson's got a game there himself, and I haven't had a chance to see him play yet." 

"Oh, I know. He's on Kendall's team, the one I coach. That's a good little pitcher you got there." 

"Thanks. You'd better get going. I wouldn't want to make you any later than you already are." 

"Will do. Have a nice day, Sheriff. And thank you." 

The Sheriff stepped back from the car, and as the tinted window glided closed he could hear the volume of the music rising as three voices, Luthor's included, began singing to yet another song. The Humvee slowly cruised away as the sheriff got back into his patrol car, a stunned look still on his face, and a chuckle on his lips. Apparently, all it took to cure a Luthor of his Luthorness was a good dose of Kent in his life. 


End file.
